Fan11/Previews/Astralitz Games
This is Astralitz's role in the Fan11 previews. Plans *'Day 1: '''Gommoth Legends *'Day 2: 'Of Gods and Earth *'Day 3: 'Ironpath *'Day 4: 'Imagine *'Day 5: 'Ikaruga 2 Previews Day 1 ''"My name is Ferdinand. I am the one hero that leads the championship to glory. As an major contender, what I work is compete on the championship at the Gommoth Colosseum." The teaser starts up with Ferdinand's squad competing against Glave's squad in the Colosseum. Then, once the match begins the team gives in all they've got to complete the objectives within; zone control, king of the hill, capture the flag, etc. Each unit fighting in each team has their own abilities; tank, support, etc. Then, the next segment demonstrates the team getting ready for battle in the next round. "Now, this is me. I am the champion that will seek forth to win the competition. As long as we work hard and fight hard, this championship shall be my victory." The squads fight through different battlefields; each with their own designs and traps, etc. Many more modes are displayed, such as targets, mazes, strategy, relapse, etc. Ferdinand parries his sword roughly against Glave's balmung. "It's time we get going to take home that first place trophy!" The screen fades to black, with the title appearing. Day 2 The camera pans through an empty world. The player travels through void and space in first person, ready to create their new planet. The first earth unravels on the empty planet. Earth transforms into a realm of creativity; landscapes, animals, skies, etc. Next, the segment demonstrates how the player is the God of the world and how they create the entire world from void to entire Gaia. "It's time, we use this void to create something out!" Day 3 We are introduced to the heroine of Ironpath, nicknamed Tethania, who is the protagonist. "I am Tethania of the Roman Republic. Now, we've just been assassinated. There's nothing left to do about it, except walk back the footsteps." Tethania, dressed as an hooded assassin, proceeds to make the cut against the rebellions nicknamed Cobalition, via the use of stealth tactics and melee combat. "If we can do this, we can avenge the fall of our Republic!" Tethania confronts the Ares, one of the six Cobalition titans. Each of the six titans can be done in any order. "Let's keep trying till we can tear this own down!" The screen cuts to the title of the game. Ironpath means to walk the path of iron and power on the horizon. Day 4 A spirit-man wakes up in an holy oracle temple. The camera zooms to his first person perspective and then looks at his hands. "What is this? Am I... soulless?" The spirit-man proceeds to find his abilities, including the ability to summon up for four portals and solve puzzles. "You are the Spirit, who is our new subject for the new dimension. Imagine your sight and dream your way across many dimensions..." The spirit-man proceeds through many-realms, including earth, fire, ice, and desert solving puzzles to find his imagination's inner spirit. The spirit-man reaches out his hand and grabs the shining orb. The screen cuts to the title of the game. Imagine is about the imagination and faith of man's soul, through new ideas and dreams. Day 5 A flight of pigeons and blackbirds take flight across the sky above an modern-style city. A man looks out the window and sees the herd of birds fly. The man proceeds to board a ship nicknamed the Ikaruga-2, to destroy the new enemy forces using the power of polarities. Three more ships, codenamed the Ginkei-2, the Sendai-2, and the Taichi-2 join in as well. Bullets considing of red, blue, green, yellow are fired at will, and the ships change polarity to the four colors to absorb them to make deadly weapons to shoot back at them, such as homing missiles, cluster bombs, or spiral-guns. "Whose soul manages to seek the power that they seek, will become the new king of the world with the power." The army of four encounters one of the bosses, nicknamed the Providence, who is an heavy-gunned shield robotic knight. "It is not in our own hearts we determine, it's our own souls that determines our life and death goals." Ikaruga-2 proceeds to make the shot against the red robotic heart as it explodes. "We are not just soldiers, we are trying to keep balance of the forces around us-" The screen cuts to the title of the game, named '''"Ikaruga 斑鳩 II". '''Ikaruga 2 is an story-rich shooter revolving around man's soul, and human nature. Category:Fan11 Showcase Category:Subpages